The kid in all of us!
by LunaGirl2001
Summary: Chibi Inuyasha and Kikyo accidentialy get pulled into kagome's time! there's ONE cuss word, but there won't be any more in the rest of the book. please R&R!


The kid in all of us  
  
By: LunaGirl2001  
  
Chapter one: reuniting with old friends  
  
''C'mon Inuyasha! Please?"   
  
"No Kikyo. Boys don't play house."  
  
Both Inuyasha and Kikyo were sitting by the bone-eaters well. And Kikyo had one simple request. That 6-year-old Inuyasha would play house with her who was also 6. Inuyasha crossed his arms and sat on the edge of the well.  
  
"No matter what you say, the answer's still no." he said.  
  
Kikyo looked at Inuyasha and her eyes filled up. "You're so mean!" she said bursting into tears. Inuyasha stood up and calmed her down.  
  
"No! Don't cry I'll play with you!!"  
  
Kikyo instantly stopped crying. "Good."  
  
"That was a speedy recovery." Inuyasha sighed.  
  
"You don't believe me?" Kikyo asked.  
  
"Well..."  
  
"You meanie!" Kikyo shouted pushing Inuyasha backward. Now Inuyasha may be young but he isn't going to fall in a twenty foot deep well and not put up a fight. So to stop himself from falling in he grabbed the first thing his hands could reach-Kikyo. Unfortunately, Kikyo wasn't very strong at that age and so she just fell in as well.  
  
"Inuyasha, if we survive this fall I'm gonna kill you!"  
  
Suddenly the pair of chibi's started to float and slowly go down a long tunnel.  
  
"What on earth?" Kikyo said as soon as they landed gently on the ground.  
  
"What just happened?"  
  
"I don't know."   
  
"You should know baka! It's your well!" Inuyasha shouted.  
  
Just then, another voice called out from the mouth of the well. "You should know Kagome! It's your well!"  
  
"Helloooooo!!!!" Kikyo shouted to the voice on top. "Can somebody help us?"  
  
Two figures looked down into the well.   
  
"Who's there?" a man asked.  
  
"Ki-"  
  
"Who wants to know?!" Inuyasha shouted.  
  
"None of your business you little shrim-"  
  
"OSUWARI!"  
  
"Augh!"  
  
"Don't worry, I'll bring a ladder down!"  
  
Inuyasha and Kikyo exchanged glances.   
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
  
  
By now, all the readers should know who are on the other side of the well. and if not, then you REALLY need to watch an actual episode of Inuyasha 'cuz no one who's seen the show would not get it by now.   
  
"what did you do that for?!?!" Inuyasha   
  
"Inuyasha, I don't know whop they are either, but they're just kids. What harm could they do?" Kagome rolled her eyes.   
  
"sure. tell that to Kanna.'' Inuyasha said.   
  
just then a small hand came out of the well.   
  
"can somebody offer a little help here?"   
  
Inuyasha's jaw dropped. There was Kikyo! The woman who pinned him to the tree staring right at him! only she was a lot younger than he was used to seeing her. And an even bigger shock came when the boy behind her came out of the well. It was him!!   
  
===================================  
  
"Inu-baka?" Kikyo waved her hand in front of chibi Inuyasha's face. He couldn't help but stare. there standing right in front of him was a guy that looked exactly like him. even with the dog-ears and red clothes!  
  
"did they call you 'half breed?' " chibi inu asked.  
  
Inuyasha nodded. Chibi inu hugged him.   
  
"me too."  
  
"this is so cute!" Kagome whispered.  
  
"this is so stupid." Kikyo scoffed. she picked up a nearby stick and called out to chibi-Inuyasha, "hey inu-baka! Fetch!"   
  
Chibi inu quickly ran to the stick and almost picked it up with his teeth but at the last minute he got up and yelled at Kikyo, "how many times do I have to tell you to stop doing that!" Chibi inu ran up to her and they instantly started fighting. and I don't mean arguing- I mean they were actually punching each other. -_-# stupid brats...  
  
"Hey! We heard that!"  
  
sorry...anyway... little did they know, that while they were fighting, Kikyo's necklace fell off. of course this doesn't seem like something really important thing now, just wait.  
  
"You're babbling again!" Kagome shouted at moi the author.  
  
  
  
"Half-breed!"  
  
"pasty-face!"  
  
"Shikon-stealer!"  
  
"girly-man!"  
  
"knock it off! "Inuyasha shouted pulling the pair apart. "the sooner we get rid of you the better!" he started walking to the well.  
  
"I don't wanna go! We just got here!" chibi inu said breaking free. he ran out to the street in front of Kagome's house.  
  
"Wow! This black river is as hard as a rock!" he started jumping lightly on the road. Suddenly a car started coming.  
  
"HOOOOOOONK!!"  
  
"Cool! What's that thing?" chibi inu looked at the car in admiration. Inuyasha ran up and pulled his younger self out of the way.  
  
"What are you crazy? you could've gotten yourself killed!"   
  
"I'm sorry...I didn't know it wouldn't stop." chibi inu said timidly.  
  
Inuyasha said nothing and carried him to the well.  
  
"happy landings!" Inuyasha said dropping the two chibi's.  
  
but something unexpected happened.  
  
"WHAT! WHY AREN'T WE SLOWING DOWN?!?"  
  
"AAAAAA! *thud* WAAAAAAAAA! INUYAHSA! WE'RE DEAD! WE'RE DEAD!"  
  
A small groan was heard. "ok Kikyo. we're dead. now will you PLEASE get off me?"  
  
Kikyo climbed off Inuyasha's stomach. "oops. we'd better go back up and see what went wrong."  
  
"why didn't you guys go through this tome?" Kagome asked as the pair came back up.  
  
"I dunno." Kikyo answered. "I fell into the well. I landed on Inu-baka, I don't see anything that could have stopped this."  
  
"Kikyo..." chibi inu growled, "If you don't stop calling me that I'll...I'll...I'll take away the shikon jewel from you!"  
  
Inuyasha jumped. "You have the shikon jewel?"  
  
Kikyo smiled. "yep! just got it today!" she reached for her necklace...that wasn't there.   
  
"It's gone!" Kikyo ran out front where she-and everyone else saw it start rolling down a hill into downtown Tokyo. everyone started after it.  
  
'just...a...few...more...feet..' Inuyasha thought to himself as he came closer and closer to the small sphere.  
  
the shikon no tama didn't want to get caught. For you see it slipped into a busy street and when the traffic passed it had disappeared!  
  
"oh...SHIIIIIT!!!"  
  
"ooh! inu-sama said a bad word!" Kikyo shouted pointing to Inuyasha.  
  
"So what?" Inuyasha snapped as the others slowly started catching up.  
  
"momma said that's a word you can't say." Kikyo said, "Otherwise you'll get in trouble."  
  
"Do you realize what just happened?" Inuyasha yelled, "We just lost the most powerful jewel in all of Japan!"  
  
"That doesn't matter right now!" chibi inu said. he jumped up and pulled on Inuyasha's ears making him bend low.   
  
"Bad Inuyasha! Bad!" Kikyo shouted hitting him in his back with a small stick.  
  
Kagome who was very embarrassed tapped Inuyasha on the shoulder. "um...Inuyasha...I can tell that you're busy right now...but don't you think that we should start looking for the jewel?"  
  
Inuyasha finally was able to get the chibi's off him. "we'd better get the others to help."  
  
Kagome nodded and they ran back to the shrine.  
  
"does this mean that we don't have to go back home?" chibi inu asked.  
  
"I guess so." Kikyo answered.  
  
"YAAY!" they both shouted.  
  
"Nothing exciting ever happens to us!" chibi inu said.  
  
"yeah, I'm usually so bored that I feel like I'm dead!" Kikyo giggled.  
  
And they both ran up the sidewalk catching up with the others.  
  
Cute huh? I got this idea while I was sick in bed. probabbly the most enjoyable thing that happened during that week. I hope you like it! please review!   
  
toodle-oo!  
  
^_^ 


End file.
